


Should I have?

by Amy_BlitzFitz01



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_BlitzFitz01/pseuds/Amy_BlitzFitz01
Summary: Johnny finally confesses his love for Peter aka Spider-man. How will Peter react?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Should I have?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/gifts).



Johnny was waiting for Peter to say something, anything.

It felt like an eternity passed by. 

  
Johnny's hope diminished when Peter didn't respond.

  
Johnny thought why would he say anything? He probably realized what a loser I am.

  
Johnny began to turn away. Just as he was flaming on, he felt a pair of lips smash against his own.

  
It was awkward at first but then Peter changed his angle and it felt just right, like home.

  
Peter whispered to him in an utter besotted tone,"I love you too, so much."

  
And that's how it was always supposed to be. Webhead and Flamebrain, together forever.

  
End credits:

"So like, you're not mad at me, right?" Peter questions, breathless and with caution. 

  
"Oh, yes I am. I'm burning your hello kitty pants for this," Johnny threatened, absolutely meaning it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wanna be a writer and this is my first ever ff and I rlly ship spideytorch so please honestly review my short story!!


End file.
